Everything seems lost
by Zelianyu
Summary: Kenshin lost the love of his life. He feels it was his responsibilty to keep her safe but even he couldn't stop her from getting cancer. Can meeting ablue eyed, spirited girl bring him back to who he was. KenKaoru.


Curse lifetime movies….I got an idea from the movie I watched yesterday. It's about a woman who befriends a nurse when she has a baby. The nurse, her and her husband become fast friends. The main woman complains about pain in her back and her friends and husband tell her to go see a doctor. It turns out she had back cancer once, it was removed and now it's back and moved to the bone. She dies and wants her husband to marry the nurse they became friends with. That's where the idea came from but I don't plan on following that. It's just where the idea came from.

The Rurouni Kenshin Characters do not belong to me. They are the property of the people who created them and what ever companies are associated with them. Again I have no claim to the idea it came from the lifetime movie. I am hoping to only make this fic a few chapters.

Kenshin stared at the grave stone. The grey color seemed to transfix him, the small grains in the stone stood out, making the name on the stone slightly fuzzy. A white bouquet of flowers hung from his hand. The stems touched the base of his hand just before his wrist. His fingers wrapped about the clear plastic that held them together along with the rubber band at the end of the stems. The clear plastic crunched slightly as the flowers stayed in his grip. The white flowers were a unique brand for the area; it was extremely hard to find the flowers he held. He'd go anywhere to find them. After all they'd been her favorite flowers.

His dull, dark blue eyes stared harder at the stone, making the stone form into a blob. He chanted the name on the stone over and over in his head. 'Tomoe Himura.' As the stone went completely out of focus on him his hand squeezed the plastic surrounding them. The crunching of the plastic seemed too loud for the area; even so it didn't reach his ears. His fist closed even more causing his hand to shake.

His eyes bore into the stone, causing it to look closer as he let it come into focus once more. His hand shook more as he crunched the flowers, his nails almost touching his skin.

A hand touched his causing him to jump, but his eyes stayed locked onto the stone. The hand pried the flowers from his fingers. "Ken-san?" A rich female voice spoke. His head snapped up, his head turning to her. His unfocused dark blue gaze met her light purple gaze, his breathing slightly erratic. "You crushed the stems." His eyes looked to the flowers, seeing a few green drops, of water, dripping on to the plastic.

Kenshin lifted his hand and stared at the green streaks. He grabbed for the flowers only to have them moved away from his grasp. He watched as the woman stooped down and reached toward the built in metal vase. She dropped the flowers into it and watched as they leaned heavily on the side of the black vase.

"Lets go Ken-san," She stood back up and smiled. "Ken…" She stopped as his cold dark blue glare met her gaze. "Sano's waiting as is a full room of board members."

Kenshin nodded and glanced at the grave once more. "Yes." Kenshin turned away from the grave his hands fisting as he repeated her name. "Tomoe."

The woman had turned and started walking away, when she heard the name he whispered. She felt a pang in her heat at the whispered name. He felt responsible for her death, even when he couldn't have prevented it, let alone stopped what it did to her body. She'd fought hard to stay alive, but in the end she didn't have the strength to do anything. It was a loosing battle for many people. She turned and looked to his shaking form. "Kenshin," Her voice was soft as she watched him look at her with yet another haunted gaze. "It wasn't your fault,"

A sigh left the woman as Kenshin swiftly passed her before the whole statement was out of her mouth. She knew what he was thinking, that she pitied him. She wasn't, she truly felt sorry that he'd lost his love, but he needed to move on.

Kenshin's pace was swift and she had to jog to catch up to him. They reached the limo still at the fast pace. A tall man, with spiky brown hair and brown eyes, leaned against the black limo. He wore a black tuxedo, a pair of dark sunglasses over his eyes. It contrasted with the red bandana that held three strands of his hair from his face.

Sano lifted the sunglasses and smiled lazily at the two. His eyes showed the sadness he actually felt. "Kenshin," Sano greeted as he opened the car door for Kenshin. "Meg knew just where you'd gone. You need to stop…" Sano trailed off as Kenshin practically flew into the backseat and yanked the door from his hand closing it harder than needed. "Jeez," Sano raked a hand through his unruly hair.

"Sano it's a sensitive subject. Don't talk about it lightly." Megumi slid into the passenger seat. Sano closed the door and went to the drivers side grumbling.

Sano opened the door and slid into his seat, shutting the door with a thud. Sano started the car and looked through the rearview mirror, seen a slight shine as the glass separating the limo front from the back was raised. "Can't you help him?"

"He won't let anyone in. Not a soul can penetrated the wall he's built. He hardly speaks unless absolutely necessary. Each day that passes, he seems to have an even more haunted look in his eyes than the day before. The only reason he's remained living is because he promised Tomoe. He promised her he'd live, but not happily."

Sano sighed. "He'll be worse then Aoshi." He shrugged as he received a glare from Megumi.

"Eventually he could stop responding to anyone. He could go down to just doing the actions without thinking at all. It'll become just a habit."

"What about Yahiko?" Sano honked the horn as someone cut him off.

"He'll continue to provide for the boy because, again, he promised Tomoe he would. She was the only family she had left."

"It shouldn't be just a promise. He was her family and thus became Kenshins he should care for the boy as well." Sano growled.

"It isn't her though, it doesn't matter about blood and DNA. He loved her first and her family may have come a close second. They didn't have as much time for him to love her family as well."

"It shouldn't take time, he should have accepted her family when he accepted her." Sano growled again.

"Kenshin didn't grow up with the same values you or I did, and even ours are different. We can only hope our friends support the ideas we have as well. Kenshin was isolated from people. He made sure he didn't make any friends. If he did then he'd tested them in his own way. He was away from his manor a lot, and Tomoe went with him on business trips, but Yahiko rarely did. He didn't spend nearly as much time with the boy that was needed before Tomoe fell ill."

"You sure you're a doctor and not a phsy…..whatever." Megumi smiled at this.

"Yes Sano, I did take a few classes in college though so I can grasp the way he feels a bit. For all we know though Kenshin could have forgotten about Yahiko." Megumi ran a hand over her brow. "I'm not him though, I can only speculate what he's thinking." Megumi looked to Sano as his right hand squeezed her left one. "No matter how long it's been."

"It's been a year already." Sano mumbled as he parked.

"Grievning is different for everyone." Megumi and Sano shared a glance, then steeled their features as they left the car and followed Kenshin as he briskly walked toward the elevator that led to his office and the board room.


End file.
